The invention relates to a knitting head for a circular knitting machine as well as to a circular knitting machine that is equipped with such a knitting head.
Circular knitting machines have basically been known from prior art as represented, for example, by publication AT 395867 B. Furthermore, publication CH 529867 A discloses the basic design of a circular knitting machine. In addition to auxiliary assemblies, knitting machines comprise machine controls and the like, basically a machine frame in which the knitting head is supported. The knitting head comprises a knitting cylinder, a knitting cam assembly and a carrier ring as well as, optionally, dials, a dial cam system and the like. The carrier ring is a large, relatively heavy and, at the same time, stiff machine component on which the knitting cylinder is rotatably supported and which carries the knitting cam assembly. In addition, the carrier ring has other functions. For example, it accommodates a driving pinion which is used to put the knitting cylinder into rotation. Furthermore, said carrier ring may comprise a manual drive for manually moving the knitting cylinder, cable guides, oil feed lines or oil passage openings, pressurized air supplies and holder elements for feeding the yarn.
Inasmuch as the knitting cylinder bearing is an integral part of the carrier ring, the knitting head must be set up and adjusted inside the knitting machine. To accomplish this, the work required for setting up the machine frame and the knitting head must be performed one after the other, thus leading to a relatively long total assembly time for the knitting machine. If the knitting head is to be replaced in a knitting mill, for example for trouble-shooting machine damage or for adjusting a knitting machine for another division or for another diameter, this is difficult in most cases, considering existing machine designs. If the knitting head is removed together with the carrier ring from the machine, a very large weight needs to be moved. Alternatively, the knitting head can be disassembled and its individual components removed from the machine. This is tedious, cumbersome and requires extraordinary professional knowledge.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to provide an improved design that allows a reduction of the machine assembly times and a simplification of maintenance, in particular on-site maintenance.